familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
No crossover.. the whole thing with american dad and family guy is fake? well it did seem not right of them "just" being there. a LOT of us are scratching their heads right now over that. My best guess was jokes involving both the Smith's and Hank Hill (Of King of the Hill) looking for a new home since both shows were 'off' the air. With American Dad getting called back so soon, I think they dropped the joke. --Buckimion 23:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey on the cleveland show(or family guy or american dad) ,when your editing an episode, how do you write words on the pictures on source? You can either add a caption when you are first uploading a picture or you can add one by inserting a separator (straight up/down line) and then adding your caption. --Buckimion 00:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: crossover...we got punked by the staff at Family Guy. Just found out. :P --Buckimion 00:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ha! ;) hey can you can add an picture of donna singing Love Will Keep Us Together (still dont know how to take an stapshot on hulu, :P) Not sure why it works for me and the guy that taught me the trick....? --Buckimion 02:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) what now? you cant get that picture? ;{ Yeah, I can get it. May need some time, have other things to get caught up on. --Buckimion 10:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ok well, a other thing, just asking what your thinking. What do you think quagmires Dad episode is going to be about? matinence i will not be home to edit wikis on the day of the scheduled matinence. will you be doing anything? those messages appear every 5 minutes. do you get those? Robertbobbobby 22:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Got it, I just keep busy elsewhere until things clear. --Buckimion 22:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) about the stapshot, who telled u how to take an picture on hulu or anything?-Jones143 page move would it be okay for me to move Luke (Dial Meg for Murder) to luke (meg's boyfriend)? I've long forgotten which one, but I read it in a forum somewhere. I'd prefer that, just get the capitals right. :) --Buckimion 21:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) what? are you talking to me?--Jones143 4:44 (UTC) how do you make and put Categories where they can be? Everything right now is categorized EXACTLY as I want it. Do not clutter a page with multiple categories - most will only take ONE. If you're creating a new page, you can select "Add Category" at the bottom of the screen and start typing in the name of the category it fits into. After 3-4 letters, you should be able to simply select the correct category IF it is being spelled right. --Buckimion 23:49, April 14, 2010 (UTC) people i saw on another person's talk about not puting bit characters for unamed people. it's nice and organized Ok well, so who telled you how take stapshots on hulu? As I said above, I read it on a forum somewhere but don't remember where anymore. All I know is that it worked for me. --Buckimion 12:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fore Father Sorry about the spaz attack, but I've been waiting for it to be on for over a year because it has the evil monkey in it and it's the only one that hasn't been on since I started looking for him. I wasn't aware that it was on some channels, but I never saw it listed under Zap2It, probably because we don't have those channels where I live. It SHOULD have been on in February (2009, not 2010) but though Zap2It said Fore Father, they showed Wasted Talent instead. Ghostkaiba297 16:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) chuckle...spend as much time up to your eyebrows here and you get to know everything. It does seem as if some episodes just don't get played so often but they all do get circulated. I don't get the CW syndicated episodes either but my local FOX station syndicates them at random show times. TBS and Adult Swim are reliable. --Buckimion 16:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Fox station? We do have the fox channel. I checked Zap2it and here is a list of episodes that will be on within two weeks. (You may delete this list after reading it, if you wish) *Meet the Quagmires *FOX-y Lady *Not All Dogs Go To Heaven *Three Kings *420 *Stew-Roids *Love Blactually *I Dream of Jesus *Road to Germany *Baby Not On Board *The Man With Two Brians *Emission Impossible *Tales of a Third Grade Nothing *E. Peterbus Unum *Ocean's Three and a Half *Family Gay *The Juice is Loose *We Love You Conrad *And the Weiner Is... *The Kiss Seen 'Round the World *Blind Ambition *April in Quahog *Fast Times at Buddy Cianci High *Dog Gone *Chitty Chitty Death Bang (ironically never seemed to be on back when I was looking for it) *Mr. Saturday Knight *A Hero Sits Next Door *The Son Also Draws *Fish Out of Water *Peter's Progress *Brian: Portrait of a Dog *Peter Griffin: Father, Husband... brother? *Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater *Ready, Willing, and Disabled *Petarded *Dial Meg for Murder *Running Mates *Screwed the Pooch *There's Something About Paulie *Stuck Together, Torn Apart *Holy Crap *From Method to Madness *If I'm Dyin' I'm Lyin' *Viewer Mail No. 1 Though admittedly a few of them I don't remember seeing for a while either, like Viewer Mail No. 1 Ghostkaiba297 17:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you're simply wanting to see it or need it for other uses, but there is a pirate site that we don't allow to advertise here that does have it online: http://www.watch-family-guy-online.com/season-2/episode-21-fore-father/ Make sure you use the alternative link as the primary only brings up ads. (Just because we don't allow them doesn't mean I don't know they exist. :P ) --Buckimion 17:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello, on an episode page, next to Musical Numbers, can i add an thing call runing gags, if YOU say so. No - Keep it simple. We do mention running gags under Notes but don't set up a header for them. --Buckimion 20:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC)--Buckimion 20:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC)